1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a down hole well tool for installing a casing or liner in a well bore.
2. Description of Related Art
There are several known methods for installing a liner or casing in a well. One of these methods is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0169943 (“Vestavik”).